


娜娜

by floatingsamsam



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, step-brothers au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingsamsam/pseuds/floatingsamsam
Summary: 继兄弟无差，其实不想带小孩·15岁·容x烦得要死小鬼·10岁·娜分为【娜娜】篇和【哥哥】篇，娜娜篇是第三人称，哥哥篇是罗渽民的第一人称





	1. Chapter 1

【娜娜】

 

01

罗渽民趴在桌上，听到高跟鞋尖利的声音离自己越来越近，他侧眼去看，一双鲜红的漆皮高跟鞋停在自己面前。穿高跟鞋的女人有很多，但是穿颜色这么鲜红的高跟鞋的人很少，学校里只有他的语文老师有，起码他只看到过他的语文老师穿过。那双鞋像是一盏红灯，在他眼前晃的时候，总是让他的心发慌。他的语文老师太年轻，没有做成他所在班级的班主任，还好不用总是看见她。

老师把一本本子放在他的桌上。原来是发作业本。

他随意看了一眼，竟然看到那本作业本的封面上姓名那一栏清清楚楚写着两个字，娜娜。

他惊醒了过来，刺耳的下课铃和教室外面由远及近的踩着高跟鞋的脚步声一起在他耳边尖叫，他感到一阵晕眩。

其实那也可能是上课铃。放学之后铃声依然不会休息，有时候别人晚上路过学校，也能听到铃声。他的学校使用的铃声是旧式的，其他学校早就开始用优美的音乐取代，他学校的铃声却像是来索魂的。

这时，他又刚醒来，耳边立刻一片嗡嗡声，但是其中还是能分辨出高跟鞋的声音。看来梦里的声音源自于此。

他的语文老师看到教室的门还开着，顺便在门口看了一眼，却看到放学之后还有人在学校逗留，惊讶地问：“怎么还没有走？”

他刚睡醒，还是被吓醒的——说不清是被梦境还是被铃声——身体还是瘫软的。他不想被老师继续关心，慢吞吞地开始收拾书包，“马上就走。”

幸好老师没有再多问。她探头看了看教室里还有没有其他人，“走的时候把门窗关好，前后的灯关掉。”

“好。”他拖长了声音，不情愿又不得不回应。

已经到了夏天，这时候太阳还没有下山，没有必要开灯。其实这时候也没有灯开着，大概在大部队放学的时候就已经有人把灯都关掉了。夕阳横着照射进教室，还有些刺眼。


	2. Chapter 2

02

他不喜欢娜娜这个称呼。这是班里最活跃的那帮男生给他取的。

其实娜娜这个名字本身没有什么不好，或许是女孩子气了点。但是因为是那帮男生为了取笑他，给他取的侮辱性的称呼，所以无论那些人叫他什么，就算叫他超人，他都会觉得是对他的讽刺。

他还没有走出校门，就看到了李泰容。李泰容慢他一步看到他，步伐稍微顿了一下，然后加快速度朝他走来。

“是不是等久了？”李泰容一把揽过他的肩膀，转过身，带着他向校门口走去。

李泰容明明已经经历过完整的变声期，嗓音却还是很清脆，和变声之前差别不大。罗渽民还没有开始经历变声期，他想叫就叫，音调高得很。

罗渽民的身高正好适合被李泰容搭着肩膀，他抬起头也只过李泰容的肩膀。他还总喜欢驼着背，现在背着书包，背驼得就更厉害。

五岁的年龄差距或许对于成年人来说体现不出什么车别，但对于他们这个年龄的孩子来说，五岁就是相隔几个世界的决定性因素。罗渽民还是小学生，李泰容却已经上高中了。罗渽民的个头还没有怎么发育，肚子还是鼓鼓的，生活里只有作业和电视。

他讨厌肩膀被压住的感觉。他快步向前走两步，想要甩开李泰容的手。李泰容的手本来只是轻轻搭在他的肩膀上，感觉到他走快了几步，像是担心他的样子，稍微用力搂住了他的肩头，把他往怀里拉了拉。

“等急了吗？今天班主任留我们班了，他话太多了。我也想早点放学，过来接你。”

李泰容上高中，高中放学本来就比小学迟。尽管罗渽民并不想要多出一个哥哥每天接他，但他到底只是个小孩子，他的父亲这么告诉他，他每天就还是会在学校里等到高中生放学。有时候他会写作业，写完作业回去就可以玩了。但是今天他不想写作业，他心情很不好。

“没有，我睡着了。刚刚才醒。我梦到我的名字变成娜娜了。”罗渽民像是还没有完全醒过来，伸手揉了揉眼睛。

李泰容的声音本来就够清脆，但是罗渽民一开口，就感觉到李泰容的声音果然还像是个已经发育的青少年的男孩子，不再是个儿童了。罗渽民的声音像是没有气的哨子。

“娜娜这个名字很可爱啊。”

“才不！”罗渽民恶狠狠地转过头冲李泰容喊。他的嗓音比李泰容的还要尖细，音调一拔高就显得吵闹，“我讨厌这个名字。”

本来李泰容也只是随口说了一句。他才不在乎罗渽民的梦，伺候小孩子已经够烦的了。

等到罗渽民朝他转过脸，他才看到罗渽民的脸颊上有伤。他搭在罗渽民肩膀上的手正好扶住他的脸，不让他转过去，“你的脸怎么了？”

罗渽民扭了扭头，但是没有挣开。李泰容的身形比他宽大好多，压制住他太容易了。

他不情愿地回答：“摔的。”

李泰容用两只手固定住罗渽民的头，把他当成死的玩具一样转来转去地看，“怎么摔能摔到脸？”

罗渽民伸手去掰李泰容的手。虽然李泰容也只有十五岁，但是和罗渽民一比，李泰容的优势就突出了许多。和罗渽民还像个孩子一样，看不出性别的柔弱的手相比，他的手就已经像是一双男人的手。单独看的话，可能这种感觉还不能肯定，但和罗渽民的手放在一起，他就像是在罗渽民的催化下，瞬间变成了一个独立的男人。罗渽民像是作为一个无能的人，却赐予了他成长得更加强大的能力。

体型和力量相差太大，罗渽民的手只能在李泰容的手背上胡乱地抓，李泰容不为所动。

罗渽民的手送到李泰容的眼前，他又发现罗渽民的手上也有伤。反光的伤口红通通的，像被溅上的油漆。

李泰容一把抓住罗渽民的手腕，“你的手怎么又受伤了？”

罗渽民想抽回手，当然没有成功。他凶狠地瞪着李泰容，“不是说了吗，摔的啊。”

他不知道班里那帮男生为什么要给他取外号，也不知道为什么要叫他娜娜。但是因为那群男生的蔑视和嘲笑，这个名字让他憎恶起来，连带着这个名字里显露出的女字旁，和那种少女般的女性气质都让他厌恶。

他讨厌拥有能够压制别人的力量的男性，讨厌拥有和娜娜的气质相关联的女性，他讨厌所有的人。他讨厌人。

 

他自认为自己比别人聪明许多，尽管他是个孩子，却处在一个孩子的世界里自命不凡。

他趁那帮人不注意，卯足了力气向那些人跑去。他不知道自己会不会打到让他们都闭嘴，他也不知道自己是否有能力在打架中取胜，他甚至不知道自己是否有胆量打架。他一贯用脑子比较多，他觉得自己很聪明。他以为自己到了那群人面前，就能够想到怎么办。但是他没有实现，跑到中途他摔了一跤。

操场是一片水泥地，和篮球场连在一起，上面铺了薄薄一层沙子。他没有站稳，太滑了。

夏天穿的衣服又少又薄，他摔得很厉害，脸都蹭到了地上。膝盖、手臂和手肘，等到他站起来向教室走时，才感觉到那些关节也受了伤。那里的皮肤紧张地绷在一起，像是一张扯不开的脸皮。但是他却觉得自己的脸皮好像就要裂开。

他用力眨了眨眼睛，紧紧抿住嘴，他不想在那些人面前哭。但是生理的疼痛比忍住的意愿更加冲动。他死死地绷着脸，滚烫的泪水一滴滴淌下来，从他的下巴滴到沙子里。

小孩子体内水分多，不费事泪水就涌了出来，在眼眶里只需停留很短的时间就能够流出来。脸颊也有肉，饱满，皮肤滑，阻力小，从眼眶刚滚出来，就顺畅地流到下巴，一滴接一滴，立马就汇成一股小溪。

小孩子哭的样子太轻易，反而像是不值得同情。

“哦！哭了哭了！娜娜哭了！”“果然像女孩子！”他们围在他身边，转着圈取笑他。

他讨厌娜娜这个称呼。

摔倒的疼痛和被羞辱的难堪，和“娜娜”这个名字联系在了一起。他以前对这个名字并没有成见。

那些人第一次带有羞辱性质地称呼他为娜娜的时候，他还不知道他们在叫自己。等到意识到他们是在对自己说话后，嘴里还重复了一遍，“娜娜？”他觉得这是个可爱的小名。

他没有小名。他的父母离婚之后，他就很少看到自己的母亲，他的父亲只会连名带姓地叫他，“罗渽民！”

成年男人低沉又有力的声音具有震慑力，主要是音量总是很大，就算只是日常交流，他也很容易被吓一跳。他在他的父亲面前像一只胆战心惊的兔子，又弱小，又胆小。但是他的父亲并没有因此多关爱他一些，甚至当发现自己只是叫他一声都能吓到他的时候，还以此为乐。

他趴在地上过了好久才爬起来，那时已经打了上课铃。

他站在空荡荡的操场上，一个人也没有，都进了教室。

他受的伤不重，只是擦伤，但是就是不会流血不会感染的擦伤才最是狡猾，轻易地让他疼痛，还无法给他一个不要坚强的理由。他想，要是自己的骨头摔断了就好了，就不会有人嘲笑他哭了。

他把手心朝上转动，晾晒般地不自然地悬在半空中。手掌沾满了沙子，沙砾嵌进他细嫩的皮肉里。

他轻轻窝了下手掌，沙砾扑簌扑簌地掉下来，还有一些不容易掉下来。他用另一只手缓慢地抹去沙砾，原本被嵌进的地方迅速变红，没有破皮，很快就会恢复原样。他看着那些红印，他倒希望他要是能流很多血就好了。

他站在原地，心里的委屈和身上的疼痛让他兴起了逆反心理。他要和自己作对，他一步都不想再走，他不想回去上课。

但不是为了躲避那些人。他一向遵守纪律，当他摔倒之后听到上课铃响起时，心里着急地担心赶不上上课。但是所有人都走了，课堂也不会等着他，他突然什么纪律都不想再遵守。

他想，怎么都好，或者也可以走出学校。他不知道自己要去哪里，他也没有地方可去。

他的身体好疼，没有别人帮助他，他连站起来都很吃力。

他不是不能站起来，不是不能自己清洗伤口再回到教室正常上课。他受了委屈，但是一个关心他的人也没有，一个帮助他的人也没有，甚至连一个问一句“没事吧”的人都没有。操场上的人消失得很快，就像从来没有存在过。但是教室里的读书声又在提醒着他，这些人都还活着，都看到了他，却也都从他的身边走过。

仿佛他与自己怄气，让他的情形更加悲惨，就能有人来可怜他一样。

 

他生气地一口咬在李泰容抓着自己的手臂上。他咬得不重，但李泰容没必要等到疼得受不了再放手。罗渽民跑掉了。

当罗渽民摔倒的时候，李泰容还在自己的学校上学，他当然不会在那时知道罗渽民被欺负。

但是就像过了保质期一样，关心错过了罗渽民所需要的有效期。等到他真的被关心的时候，却像是又在提醒他当时是多么无助。

他痛恨自己的软弱无能，也因为无人愿意对自己施以援手，更加迁怒于无辜的旁人。怪别人总比怪自己容易。那原本也不是他的错，他是受害者。

他又想到摔跤是自己造成的，不仅没能报仇，还令自己如此难堪，他对自己更加愤恨。晚上一个人锁在角落里，抱着膝盖恨得牙痒痒，却什么办法也想不出来，也无法开导自己，只憋出一股廉价的泪水。

既然迟到了，他就不想再要别人的关心。他跑得很快，书包在背后沉重地打在他的背上。他以为自己跑得很快。

李泰容并不想去追，他被莫名其妙咬了一下本就上火，那个造事的小鬼还跑了。

但是他不得不去追。校外是一条马路，小孩子过马路不看过往车辆，如果受了伤，被责怪的也还是他。要不是他的母亲和新继父对他的嘱托，他懒得管像罗渽民这个年龄的小孩。

尽管他不喜欢照顾孩子，但是他却因为这份责任，对罗渽民不得不事事迁就。他不知道要怎么和小孩子相处，所以只能一味妥协退让。

李泰容的个头比罗渽民高了不少，尽管罗渽民跑得很卖力，李泰容想追还是能追到。

他抓住罗渽民的时候，差点把罗渽民绊倒。

李泰容松开抓着罗渽民的手之后，看到他站不稳，又伸手扶了他一下。本来碍于责任无法冒头的怒气终于被点燃，这时又因为愧疚，扭捏地冒了个火星。

他的表情扭曲得可笑，明明因为气愤皱起了眉头，刚硬的严肃像只盔甲覆盖在脸上，立马又变成液体被透明的水冲刷殆尽。似乎连皱眉都像犯罪，弯曲着蠕动确定不了形态，不知道该表现出凶狠的表情还是难过的表情。终究眼角垂了下去，眼睛里带着可怜的神色，看着罗渽民像是看着一具被砸烂的猫的尸体，不忍心又惭愧。但明明是他对他所看的人表示同情，却让别人误以为他自己有多可怜。

他连生气都束手束脚，那副优柔的样子让罗渽民可怜他、讨厌他。但是他偏偏又能轻易地甩起罗渽民的身体。他带着罗渽民恶心的懦弱的表情，一个简单的伸出手的动作都是迟疑的。他做什么都无法干脆，像是失去正当理由，像是使用别人的身体一般良心不安，带着那样让罗渽民恶心的表情，却又用令他无法撼动的力量轻易地压制住他。

罗渽民知道那主要是由于他们之间相隔的五岁年龄差。但就算他知道原因所在，他还是无法克服。他长不到李泰容的年纪，就无法拥有那个年龄该有的力量，当他长到十五岁，李泰容又会长到二十岁。他不想要等到他和李泰容的力量可以持平的那天。万一那天永远都不会到来怎么办？他想要他现在就变成十五岁，他现在就想要！

李泰容轻轻拍了一下罗渽民因为奔跑皱成一团的衣服，面带愧疚的神色，想要责怪，语气却在半路又软了下来，变成一种怪异的对峙，“你跑什么嘛。”

罗渽民狠狠拍开李泰容的手，他讨厌李泰容在用自己毫无所知的力量伤害过他之后，还要来用一副无辜的样子来关心他！

但是他慢了一步，小孩子的手臂也短一些，只拍到一阵空气。他原本使用的力气势头十足，却什么也没有打到。他落空的手因为失望而捏紧了拳头，小小的一个，煞有介事地颤抖。像是在刻意显示这个拳头所包含的力量，也能够像成年人一样达到同等程度的坚硬，无意识地模仿着成年人愤怒时的样子。他明明还没有学会让自己的拳头如何颤抖，抖动的频率因为夸张显得尤其人工。

“打架就打架，我又不会告诉你爸。”在父母面前，李泰容一向是称呼罗渽民的父亲为“爸爸”的。和罗渽民在一起的时候也是这么叫，但有时还是会称呼为“你的爸爸”。

“我才不在乎，你告诉好了。”罗渽民一个人往前慢慢走。李泰容在原地愣了一会儿，看他没有再逃跑，也隔了几步在后面慢慢跟着他。

罗渽民突然想起来，转过头看着地面，小声补了一句，“不是打架伤的。”

他虽然不想把整件事发生的过程告诉李泰容，但他认为不是自己的错误，没有必要自己承担。他还从来没有打过架。

在他的内心，他其实非常害怕暴力，也害怕自己去使用它。大概是因为畏惧，所以没有想过去使用暴力。这次向那群人冲过去已经消耗了他很多勇气，偏偏还失败了。将打架看作家常便饭的世界离他太远，他还无法习惯这种想法。如果是件好事，被误认为是他做的，那倒也没什么。

李泰容抬起手在他的头顶轻轻拍了拍。算不上拍，只是碰了碰他头顶的头发。

罗渽民被他碰到之后，故意侧过头躲开他的手，但李泰容已经收回了手。他的躲避本是特意做给李泰容看，要让他难堪的，现在却没有起到该有的作用，他多此一举倒像是在费力地引起注意。

李泰容小声问：“你到底怎么了……”像是自言自语。

罗渽民闷头走路，上身更向前倾，也更低，像是要趴在地上，四脚着地地走路。

“青春期？”李泰容问得小心翼翼，声音并不大，音量和语气都很谨慎。

罗渽民不需要转过头，都能想象得到李泰容说这句话的时候畏缩的表情。他想到李泰容那副样子就生气。

但是他生气起来，能够撕碎的只有滑溜溜的作业纸。当吃饭的时候，李泰容坐在他的对面，他觉得吃到嘴里的肉就像李泰容的肉。食物的味道在他的嘴里消失，他恶狠狠地咀嚼，希望能品尝到从中爆发出的，和他对李泰容的厌恶同样腥臭的口感。却失望地发现，完全熟烂的鲜肉根本没有自己预想到的带着皮的生肉的弹性。

“你不也是青春期？”罗渽民故意往旁边走了两步，挡在李泰容的正前方。

李泰容没有意识到这是罗渽民的挑衅，让着他，上前两步走在罗渽民的旁边。

他比罗渽民高出不少，按照他自己的步伐和速度，当然会比罗渽民走得快，所以他有意放慢脚步走。他们的步伐不一致，两个人的脚步交错着，鞋底与水泥路上覆盖的一层薄薄的沙尘互相摩擦，发出咯吱咯吱的响声。无法一致的脚步声增加了摩擦声的零碎，就算不说话，也显得嘈杂。

“我不同，你是小孩子。”

“小孩子怎么了？”罗渽民立马停下来，转过头看着他，语气和眼神都突然凌厉起来，像是在质问他。

李泰容被他急停的步伐拦住，猛然刹住脚步。他这才意识到自己说错了话，慌张地四处张望，不停眨着他那双黑洞洞的眼睛。

这时他将他的眼睛完全张开，在远处看，他那张脸似乎就只有一双黑洞洞的眼睛，虹膜大得不可思议，根本看不清眼神里的情绪。罗渽民恨不得能将那双黑白分明的眼睛挖下来。李泰容的眼眶可能占到他的脸的一半，真让人感到恐怖。

天气有点热，李泰容把短袖的两边袖子都卷在肩膀上，露出了胳膊上凸起的肌肉。

他的手握成了拳头，但捏得并不紧，像是为了缓解紧张，握一下又松开，握一下再松开。他只是微微将拳头捏成形，从手背和手腕内侧发出，一直连到上臂的经脉，就会像成活了似的也在微微蠕动，变得更加明显，也会变动自己所在的位置。

但是他又同时露出那样软弱无助的表情。激烈的冲突让罗渽民妒忌李泰容的情形，他更想要狠狠一脚踹在李泰容的脸上。


	3. Chapter 3

03

罗渽民写完作业之后，看到李泰容坐在沙发上睡着了，两臂放在身侧向两边摊开。他想到以前看到过的李泰容的手臂。此时，就算李泰容处在放松的状态下，手臂上的青筋也依然明显地凸出。

他从二十四色的水彩笔盒中选出一只深色的水彩笔，从李泰容的手腕开始，沿着青筋的走向，勾勒出青筋的形态，一直画到他的上臂。

李泰容醒了过来，迷迷糊糊地问他：“你在干嘛？”

他从李泰容的身侧滑了下来，收起水彩笔。他不看着李泰容，气定神闲地说：“没干什么。”

李泰容打了个呵欠，坐起身，抓了抓头发，“作业写完了？”

“写完了。”罗渽民把作案的水彩笔放进盒子里，再把水彩笔盒放进书包里，尽可能把证据放地离李泰容远一点。

李泰容吃完饭看了会儿电视，看着看着就睡着了。罗渽民嫌吵，把电视关掉，李泰容也没有发现，起码没有醒来阻止他。

他突然想到，李泰容什么时候写作业？他好像都没有见过李泰容写作业。

“你什么时候写？”

李泰容用手干抹了一把脸，不清不楚地说：“等会儿写。”

罗渽民的父亲和李泰容的母亲接连从卧室里走出来，他们换了衣服，一身轻便的运动服。

李泰容的母亲一边整理衣服一边对他们招手，“渽民，我和你爸爸一起去散步，你去不去？”

罗渽民摇头。他的一条腿垫在另一条腿底下，挂在沙发边的那条腿跟着晃了晃，显得他好像很快活。

她没有问李泰容，对李泰容说：“你就在家写写作业吧。早点写，写完了早点睡觉。”

李泰容抓着头发，“嗯，嗯”地应着。

罗渽民从李泰容身边走过，没有穿鞋只穿了袜子的脚故意在李泰容的脚背上踩过。

他踩第一下的时候，李泰容没有反应。他特地转过头，装作像是回去拿东西一样，走过的时候又踩了李泰容一脚。他踩的力气不大，他的体重本身也很轻。

李泰容看了他一眼，挥手轻轻把他拨开。

他踩在李泰容弓起的脚背上，被拨开的时候没有站稳，向前扑在沙发上。他回头去看李泰容的反应，李泰容没有看着他，把卷起的裤腿放了下来，起身离开，大概是去他自己的房间。

虽然李泰容长着一副凶相，但与他的外表给人的感受不同，他有点洁癖，坐在沙发上的时候会把裤腿卷起来。一道还不够，要卷几道。

罗渽民大概是耳濡目染，有时坐在床上，或者盘起腿坐在沙发上时，也会想要把裤腿卷起来。

但是当他想起李泰容也这么做的时候，他故意克制自己做出和他一样的行为。他偏要带着灰尘坐在沙发上，偏要不脱外套和外裤就睡在床上。尽管有时候他会因为感觉到脏了自己的床，晚上洗干净之后睡在上面会不舒服，但是他故意和李泰容反着干，好像就会让李泰容损失些什么。

到了晚上十点钟，罗渽民好不容易捱到这时候，他偷偷打开李泰容的门，看到李泰容依然坐在书桌前。

“你怎么还没有写好？”

“嗯，就快好了。”李泰容背对着他，但是听到他的声音，却好像一点都不惊讶。

“我要睡觉了，你不要打扰我睡觉啊。”

“嗯。”

 “你写作业快点写，不要一边写一边玩。”罗渽民堵在门边，手放在门把手上，觉得没什么可说的，但是又生李泰容的气。

也没什么具体的原因，李泰容在他身边就让他生气，这么晚还没有写完作业不睡觉也让他生气。十岁的年纪，能够坚持到十点已经令他昏昏欲睡。他觉得只要知道李泰容还没有睡，就算李泰容只是在安静地写作业，就算在他的房间里，听不到李泰容的房间里发出的任何声响，就只是这样，他也觉得自己会被打扰到而心烦气躁。他睡不着是心理原因。

“没有玩啊。” 李泰容对他的态度既不冷淡，也算不上热情。

“九点才写作业，你就不能早点写吗？”

很长时间，李泰容没有再说话。

罗渽民全身的肉还是孩子样的软肉，没有形态，只是柔软的脂肪。就算他偏瘦，身体也还是软的。

他软软地靠在门边。他的肉多集中在脸颊和肚子，他的脸颊因为生气地咬着牙关而更加圆鼓。

他等不到回应，就要摔门离开。李泰容突然小声说了一句，“你管那么多干嘛？”不像是在问罗渽民，而像是在自言自语地抱怨。

他那一句话的语气和前几句对罗渽民说话的语气相差很大。罗渽民一时僵在原地，竟然有点难以置信。

罗渽民并不认为李泰容对自己真的百依百顺。他讨厌李泰容，如果李泰容对他态度不好，他正高兴可以有借口和李泰容吵架。但是前后巨大的差异甚至让他有些毛骨悚然。

最后还是李泰容说了一句，“你出去吧。”语气已经缓和了一些，尾音上扬，有些哄小孩的意味。罗渽民才心有余悸地慢慢退出来。

李泰容让他感到恐怖，但是他不想认输，便将这份恐惧转化成更深刻的厌恶。


	4. Chapter 4

04

罗渽民依然在想着报复同班的那群人。

放学之后，他没有像往常一样在学校等到李泰容放学。他立刻收拾书包，争取比任何人都快得冲出校门。

他借助废弃的木架，费力地爬上墙头。尽管只是一面不算高的墙，但他的样子还是十分狼狈。书包几次被甩到他的胸前，书包带勾住他的脖子，差点让他窒息。但是当他气喘吁吁地蹲在墙上计划着下一步时，心里被欣喜充满，根本不介意自己的辛苦，脸上都因此露出了和他的年纪相称的纯真的笑容。像是在和人打招呼时的笑法一样，但是对面没有任何人。

等到那群人走过时，他朝他们的前方扔下一只脏兮兮的死猫。那只猫又瘦又脏，白色的毛已经变成了灰黑色的。

他兴奋地转过身，立马爬下墙，因为担心被发现，差点摔下去。尽管小腿和脚被地面震到之后有些发麻，但他还是很开心。他幸灾乐祸地等待着那群人之间爆发出的尖叫。

那群人之中确实发出吵闹的声音，但其中好像还掺杂着笑声。

他慌张起来，为什么还会有人在笑？难道我的办法没有起到作用吗？他容不下那些人有一点因为自己而快乐起来的可能，手忙脚乱地重新爬上墙头，小心翼翼地探出头去看。

那些人正围着死猫，几个人拿着木棍，在那只猫的身上戳来戳去，猫的身旁有深色的液体缓缓流得越来越远。

他惊讶地看着那些人开心到开裂的嘴脸，视线逐渐转移到自己肮脏的手上。他困惑地低下头，所有动作都变得缓慢起来。他想，那自己所做的这一切是为了什么？

失落和疑惑组成了他的表情，使他看起来像个正当他这个年龄的真正的孩子。他狼狈的外表显得他倒可怜起来。

在外人看来，他狼狈的样子使他拥有了伤心的理由，而不再是做作的娇气，好像要由外人判定，他才能够选择自己是否应该难过一样。当他因为疼痛和委屈而哭泣的时候，旁人会觉得他吵闹，而认为他所受的伤不值一提。但当他以困窘的状态出现时，不声不响，旁人反倒会因为他可怜的样子，而觉得他可爱起来。

李泰容在回家的路上找到了他。

当罗渽民看到李泰容时，突然原地坐了下来。他觉得很累，他走不动了。他不想再走，所以走不动。

李泰容走到他的面前，他的上半身就靠在了李泰容的小腿上。他像是自暴自弃一般，连支撑上半身的力气也不愿意使，慢慢向着地上滑倒。

李泰容弯下腰拽住了他的胳膊，他的腰就垫在了李泰容的鞋面上，他尖锐的手肘撑在李泰容的脚背。

李泰容没有说话，只是拉了他几把，但是用上的力气不大，几次都没有拉起他。他倒是先说了话，“我不想再走了。”

当他说出这句话时，本来丝毫没有湿润的眼睛里突然涌上了泪水，他的声音里带上了明显的哭腔，最后声音甚至有些干哑。

李泰容拽了他几下，但是罗渽民一点力气也不用，站也站不住，李泰容把他拖起来之后，他又滑了下去。李泰容没有办法，对他说：“那你站起来，我背你回去。”

罗渽民再一次被李泰容拖起来时，腿上终于使了力气不再软倒。

他不想让李泰容看到自己的泪水，便闭上了自己的眼睛。他的眼泪是挡不住的，他便倔强地用看不到李泰容来冒充李泰容看不到他，当作掩耳盗铃的慰藉。

他感到自己的身体飘了起来，他的手臂被拽住。他顺势向中间摸，两只手的手指互相搭在一起，勾住了李泰容的脖子。

他趴在李泰容的肩膀上，泪水却止不住地流。李泰容看不到他，所以他小心地睁开眼，看到李泰容果然没有转过头看着自己，便放心地张开眼。

李泰容的肩膀已经湿了一块。他知道李泰容肯定已经感觉到了，但是他不在乎被李泰容知道。

他在李泰容的背上轻轻擦了擦脸，又侧过脸趴在李泰容的肩头。

李泰容感觉到他向下坠去，便停住脚步，向上托了托他的屁股，然后继续向前走。

罗渽民的书包挂在李泰容的胳膊上，走路不用依靠自己，体重似乎也随之变得轻飘飘的，浮在半空。连带着眼前的景物一上一下地浮动，好像平时看惯、看厌的事物都变得有趣起来。他觉得轻松了许多。

他小声说：“好想快点长大。”

李泰容回他，“那就快点长大吧。”

他对罗渽民想不想长大、为什么想长大并不想关心。他知道如果他说长大其实也不一定好，罗渽民肯定会想出好多反对的理由。那个小鬼的脑子里一向想得很多。况且他自己也还没有长大。

他没有想过那么多。不管想长大还是不想长大，小孩子还是小孩子，大人还是大人，想也仅仅只是想。都只能顺应着自然的变化，愿望是无法改变现实的。

既然如此，他就顺着罗渽民的话说就行了。

“可是大人好臭，小孩子也好讨厌。我们学校里的小孩子都好恶心。女孩子恶心，男生也恶心。我觉得只有我才是干净的。我怕我长大以后也会和那些大人一样臭。”

“那就不要长大。”

“学校里的小孩子都好恶心。他们一点也不知道干净，女孩子又好做作……”

罗渽民还没有说完，李泰容说：“不要和他们玩。”

大概是李泰容的回应令罗渽民中意，他没有再说什么。

李泰容走得很慢。他因为要背着罗渽民，平常他自己背着的书包挂在他的手臂上，另一只手臂上挂着罗渽民的书包。高中生的书很多，但不用每天把所有书都带回家。罗渽民喜欢每天把所有书都带回家，让书桌里保持空荡荡的，所以罗渽民的书包很重，比李泰容自己的书包重得多，怪不得长不高。

过了好一会儿，罗渽民模糊不清的声音传来，“哥哥。”

他平常叫李泰容哥哥，虽然不常叫。

“嗯？”

“我想睡觉了。”

“那就睡吧。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这部分和【娜娜】篇部分重叠，情节不冲突，只是对上文进行补充。

【哥哥】

 

01

他对我说我是小孩子的时候，我很生气。他做什么我都生气，我不喜欢他。

他意识到自己说错了话，又来不及改口，诚惶诚恐地左顾右盼，我上下打量着他。我看他的眼神那么用力，恨不能把他身上的肉一块块挖下来。

他既不像我爸爸那样坚持自己的观点，就算做错了事也是一副自以为是的样子，从来就没有认为自己做错过。但他又不做出任何弥补的措施。像是看着锅里炒糊的菜，不关火，也不把锅拿开，只是任由锅底变得越来越黑。

他做什么事都像这样畏畏缩缩，像是有人逼迫着他。我想用螺丝刀钻进他的身体里，看看他会不会因此转动得快一点。

他像是和谁战斗失败一般，垂下了眼角，小声说：“小孩子都很麻烦。”

他的声音很小，因为音量太小，连发出的音都是断断续续的，像是吹哨子时为了降低音量而吹进过少的空气，发出的声音就不会饱满，时有时无。可是我还是听到了。

“你以前不也是小孩子。”和他僵在原地根本不会带来任何好处。

他像个石块一样不发一言，愚蠢冷硬，说他是木头，木头都比他要干燥干脆。我便继续向前走。他的脚步声响了起来，他跟了上来。

“现在不是了。”他说话的语气自然了很多。

他平常总是让着我的，现在竟然还知道反驳我，这有些出乎我的意料。我始终摸不准他的脾气，我觉得他对我好不是真的对我好。

我突然才意识到他和我之间的差别。他不再是小孩子，他彻底脱离了这个身份，永远不用再作为小孩子，因为这个身份而感到难堪，就像我作为娜娜。

我认为小孩子是最纯洁的时刻。尽管小孩子也有坏处，我没有足够的力量去惩罚那群让我讨厌的同班同学。但是当我长大，那些人也会长大。我永远无法摆脱作为一个小孩子的无能和失望。

我本以为这正是我的优势，是为我所骄傲的身份，却被他一文不值的一句话点醒。我本是最纯真、纯粹的小孩子，却因为他而意识到了更加无法忽略的事实。

或许小孩子也确实干净纯洁，但他所说的话却更加重要，能将我原本坚信的理念击倒。

 

我不走台阶，跳上栏杆，沿着栏杆走。

他看到我跳上栏杆，伸出一只手给我，我用沿路随地找到拿在手里的树枝挥开了他。

他朝前走了几步，又向我伸出手。

我不想让他扶着我，我想自己走。我能自己一个人走。

但是栏杆是圆柱形的，有一步跨出去的时候，我的重心没有维持好，差点摔下去。情急之下我抓住了他的手。

他的手比我想象中的有力。从下面撑住了我，他的手臂连弯都没弯，递给我的时候是什么高度，现在还在什么高度，像是一个坚固的死物，但是他的身体是热的。

我的手心贴在他的手掌中，我手心爱出汗，这时我觉得很难为情，但是他握着我的手握得很紧。

我担心再摔下去，既然他想要扶着我，就让他扶着吧。


	6. Chapter 6

02

他其实不怎么管我。这样倒好，不然会像是我爸和他妈的走狗。

但是他老是跟在我后面，我还是很讨厌他。无论是被学校里认识的同学还是不认识的同学看到，我都觉得很难为情。

年级最高的小学生也不过六年级，他却已经十五岁了，在人群里很扎眼。

我的学校里也有学生过分早熟，长出了胡子，胳膊上也有肌肉，但是那些人就像是冒充进来的。不知道是被太阳晒的，还是天生的，肤色很深，但缺少光泽。那些新生的黑色的绒毛附着在深色的皮肤上，大概是由于过于自大，和因此为了显示而故意做出的做作，却并不适合的行为，让他们的面貌看起来似乎总是很肮脏，毫无光泽的黑肤像是被没有搅匀的泥水染色。

李泰容不同，他已经完全有了大人的样子，不是假装出来的。

尽管他和父母的年龄依旧相差许多，但是对于我们而言，十五岁实在太大了，是个完完全全的大人了。当真实的大人出现时，冒充的丑陋和猥琐感就尤其明显，他在人群中也就更加突出。

当他走在我身边时，还有人说我和他长得像。其实我和他根本没有血缘关系，那些人只是乱说，我和他长得一点也不像。


	7. Chapter 7

03

他和他的母亲一样，叫我渽民。太亲昵了，让我受不了，我爸爸都不会这么叫我。

他和他的母亲每次这么叫我时，我都会被吓一跳，起一身鸡皮疙瘩，像是有谁拿枪在后背瞄准了我。但是他很少叫我的名字，一般都是直接说要说的话。我也不会刻意称呼他。

他接我回家的时候，会说：“渽民啊，回家了。”

他走在前面。我刻意走得很慢，他一般会跟在我后面，像是害怕我会跑掉。但是今天我走得很慢，他比我高很多，步伐再小也慢不过我，只得走在前面。

他没有得到我的回应，面带微微的疑惑，转过头看我。

尽管我很讨厌他，但是当他转过头时，我还是会对他笑。我想我是在避免和他说话。

我对他笑得很厉害，不是敷衍的微笑。我笑的时候用上了整张脸，眼睛和嘴都弯了起来，尽可能显得真诚，可能它也真的出于自愿。

笑对我来说很容易，就像在刚出炉的面包上开个口那样简单。笑在我脸上显现的样子十分松软，丝毫不会显得刻意或是浓重。

尽管有时候我不会用笑去掩盖我的情绪。我的脾气很差，那时候我就不会对他笑。

我觉得他应该不喜欢我笑起来的样子。每次我对他笑的时候，他似乎总是显得很惶恐，他的表情看起来就像是不认识我。

但我毫不介意。如果我的笑能让他感到不舒服，我会很高兴。


	8. Chapter 8

【娜娜】

 

05

罗渽民狠狠一口咬在李泰容的手上，李泰容松了手，罗渽民却还不松开嘴。

李泰容轻轻甩了几下还没有甩开，心里的怒气也逐渐上涨，再甩的时候用上了力气，手背正好打在罗渽民的脸颊上。罗渽民就算不被打这一下，也能被李泰容甩开，他咬得腮帮子都有些疼。

李泰容捧着已经印上牙印的手，无法克制住自己的怒气，用含有明显责怪意义的眼神怒视着他。

罗渽民抬起眼皮不服气地看着李泰容，却惊奇地发现，李泰容愤怒的样子像是从体内被点亮了灯，皮肤和五官都在闪耀着莹莹亮光，色彩变得鲜艳了起来。他这副样子看在罗渽民眼里，倒让他变得顺眼许多。

李泰容的五官本身就比较浓重，平常由于他畏缩的姿态和谨慎的表情而显得干涩，现在却真正散发出他本身的光彩，边界都异常得色彩分明。

“跟你说了多少次了，不要再咬我了！”

李泰容原本脾气就不算好，他照顾罗渽民也不是他自愿的。重组的家庭关系本就敏感，他和一个比他小上五岁的小学生有什么可沟通的，他仅仅是碍于父母交代给他的责任。

他也知道自己脾气不太好，他不想不小心伤到罗渽民，所以事事小心，刻意克制自己的情绪。如果任由自己随着情绪行动，会很可能让罗渽民幼小的心灵或是肉体受到伤害的话，他就尽可能不按照自己的情绪做出反应，他只是克制。

罗渽民却像是总要刻意让自己受伤一样，总是对他做出无谓的挑衅，要让他发怒，让他失去耐心。他不记得自己小时候有这么无聊。

“你没有说过。”罗渽民的嘴还有些疼，但说话还是没有问题的。

李泰容试着握起拳，但拳头握得并不实在，他感觉到些微疼痛。这点疼痛根本算不上伤，都无法让他流血。但他被罗渽民咬住不松口的时候，实在非常生气。直到已经脱离了那张一点都不锋利的嘴，他的怒气依然没有得到丝毫冷却。

罗渽民看李泰容根本没有理他，义正言辞地又重复了一遍，“你没有说过。”

李泰容这才注意到他，“我没有说过？我没有说过你就一直咬我？一次也就算了，一而再再而三，狗也不像你这么喜欢咬人！”

罗渽民站在原地，倔强地抬起眼皮瞪着他。他个头比李泰容矮了不少，不抬头看着李泰容的话，眼神看起来更加凶狠。

李泰容甩了甩手，用没有被咬的手拎起书包就走。

罗渽民以为李泰容会像平时一样，等着自己，或是看到自己没有跟上，开口提醒他。但是都没有，李泰容头也不回地走了。

罗渽民失去了力气，倒在了地上，仰面躺在被沙尘覆盖的水泥地上。就像在学校的操场上摔倒的那天一样。只是那天是面朝下趴在地上，这次他看到的是被污染的天空，又蓝又脏。

END


End file.
